The Story of Samantha Salvatore
by The-Lotus-Flower-Girl
Summary: Samantha Salvatore had everything she had ever wanted, she had a loving father, two loving brothers, and the support of her entire family to be an author. But then Katherine Pierce comes to Mystic Falls and Samantha falls head over heels in love with her. This is how one person was able to flip her world completely upside down.
1. Meeting Miss Pierce

Disclaimer – I do not own The Vampire Diaries or anything associated with it except a copy of Damon's ring which I bought off of Amazon.

Warnings – This takes place in the 1800's, Stefan and Damon's sister is gay, and I'm going to change a lot of sh*t. Just thought you would like to know.

* * *

February 17th, 1863

"Miss Samantha, your father wishes for you to come down to the parlor to welcome the new house guest." One of Giuseppe Salvatore's servants said, and the girl lying on the bed reading Great Expectations (a book that Damon had brought her from New York) looked up and sighed.

"Do I have to?" She asked and he nodded. "Yes Miss Samantha, he requested for you to specifically meet her. He said that she is to be put under your care until she is accustomed to Mystic Falls." He said and she nodded and then she reluctantly stood up. "Will you tell my father that I will be down in a few minutes? I was not expecting company so I must get change into something more appropriate." She said and he nodded as he walked out and then he shut the door.

She walked over and looked into the full-body mirror and she groaned as she looked at her appearance.

Samantha Salvatore would admit that while she was not the most attractive person in Mystic falls, that she was the most attractive out of the three Salvatore siblings. She knew her brothers were handsome and many girls wanted their hands in marriage, but she laughed at the thought of Damon getting married.

She was one of the tallest females in Mystic Falls. No other girl in Mystic Falls had short hair, but she had short and wavy hair that looked as if wind had just blown through it. The doctor told her she was almost six feet tall, which was a first for the females of Mystic Falls. Her hair was dark brown and went to her shoulders. Her eyes were dark hunter green and very mysterious, and if you were to look in her father's eyes you would know she was his daughter because they originated from him. Her skin was tan, not the same color as her father's slaves (she was still disgusted that he owned them), but more along the lines of the Indians that sometimes passed through their town to get to their reservations. She was born with darker skin than her siblings but her father had said it was because her grandfather had darker skin.

She knew it was because of the affair he had with one of his slaves.

Samantha sighed and she took off her pants but kept on her white undershirt. She didn't really want to get dressed, but she supposed she had too if her father wanted her to meet the new house guest and to escort her around Mystic Falls, so she pulled out a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt from her dresser. Normally a woman wearing men's clothing and having short hair was not accepted in a small town like Mystic Falls, but if your father owned half of the town you could pretty much do whatever you want.

She put on the shirt first and then pulled on the slacks, and she buttoned them with her shirt tucked in. She ran a hand through hair and then pulled on the pair of black leather shoes that were next to her bed. She looked at herself in the mirror and then went over to her closet and pulled out the red overcoat her father had specially made for her fifteenth birthday. She was surprised that it still fit her as she turned eighteen last October.

She walked out of her room to see William, who was her personal servant (and best friend), waiting for her. "Right this way Miss Samantha." He said and she almost rolled her eyes at him but she followed him down the steps. She knew the rule; they be friends in private but associates in public. The two walked down the large staircase and went into the parlor, which was by far the most impressive room in the mansion.

The room was about the size of a field and was painted light blue with mahogany trimmings. The fireplace was the grandest section to many people, but to Samantha the bookcase was. It was filled with books (and she has read every single one of them) and she loved it. She stepped inside and saw her father standing with a woman, so they walked closer.

"Father, you called?" She said politely and he turned around to smile at her. He would never admit it but his daughter had changed him. He was going to give his sons tough love, but when she showed up he became a changed man to raise her correctly. "Samantha, excellent... Thank you William, you can go now." He said and the man nodded and walked out of the room. Giuseppe motioned for his daughter to step forward and she did, and then she saw the woman, and every ounce of her breath just left her body, and she just stared at the beautiful woman in front of her.

The woman was beautiful, and her beauty was beyond that of every single woman in Mystic Falls, including Samantha herself. The two stared at each other for a few moments before Giuseppe cleared his throat. "Samantha, I would like too introduce you to Miss Katherine Pierce, she will be staying with us until further notice. Miss Katherine, this is my daughter Samantha. She will be giving you a tour of the mansion and the grounds if that is fine with you." He said and Katherine smiled at Samantha.

"That would be perfectly fine with me Mister Salvatore." She said and Samantha smiled brightly at this. "Well then, may I escort you around this humble abode Miss Pierce?" Samantha said in a mocking British accent, which made Katherine laugh. She only laughed harder when Samantha held out her arm and bowed. "Yes you may Miss Salvatore." She said as she looped her arm through Samantha's.

Samantha led her out of the room and Giuseppe smiled proudly at them. "That's my girl." He whispered as he watched them disappear up the steps.


	2. The Secret Part of a Garden

Disclaimer - I do not own The Vampire Diaries or anything associated with it except a copy of Damon's ring that I bought off of Amazon.

Warnings - This takes place in the 1800's, Stefan and Damon's sister is gay, and I'm going to change a lot of sh*t. Just thought you would like to know.

* * *

Samantha led Katherine out into the backyard that had the very extravagant garden in it. Her step-mother had created it before the animal attack that took her life, and out of honor the three siblings completed it for their late mother.

"Well this certainly is the most beautiful thing to come with this house... Except for you of course." Katherine said and Samantha laughed heartily, and she looked at Katherine. "Why thank you Miss Pierce, but I must say I do believe you are much more beautiful than I could ever hope to be." She said and Katherine smiled at her. "I am just going agree to disagree because your beauty is outstanding. It is a wonder you are single." Katherine said and Samantha blushed as she walked over to a secluded spot of the garden.

Katherine grinned crookedly, which made Samantha's stomach twist into knots.

"Most of this garden was created by my mother, but she passed away due to an animal attack. My brothers and I finished it for her. But this is the section I created myself, and the only people allowed back her are my father and I. My brothers are not even allowed back here." She said and Katherine looked at her in confusion. "You have brothers? I did not see them inside." She said and Samantha nodded. "I have two. Damon is in the Confederacy and Stefan is probably off studying to be a doctor. It's his passion." She said, and Katherine noticed how when she mentioned Damon she seemed upset but when she mentioned Stefan she sounded angry.

"Do you not get along with your brothers?" She asked and Samantha shook her head and sighed. "Damon and I are best friends. He is the one person in this world who understands me completely. I miss him very much. He has been gone since August of last year, and he has not visited yet. This is the longest we have ever been apart. if not for the letters we send to each other, i would have thought the worst and assumed he has died in battle." She said and Katherine nodded in understanding.

She did not have a brother, but if she did she was sure she would miss him just as much as Samantha missed hers.

"And the other one... Stefan?" Katherine asked tentatively, and Samantha's face hardened slightly. "Stefan and I are not on the greatest terms as of right now. He seems to believe he is better than Damon and I because he will be a doctor and we will not. Damon had the courage and bravery to put his life on the line for our state, but Stefan does not see it that way. He believes Damon is a coward and did not want to do something productive with his life. He has already apologized to Damon but he has not tried to make amends with me yet." She said and Katherine nodded.

"Your brother Damon sounds very brave. I would not let what Stefan says get to you if I were you." Katherine said and Samantha nodded. "I have been ignoring him ever since our argument. But let us not dwell on my ignorant brother. Is there anything you are willing to share with me Miss Pierce?" Samantha said as she walked Katherine over to the stone bench in her section of the garden.

"Well where should I begin Miss Salvatore? There is not much to know about me. May I ask you a question?" She asked and Samantha laughed. "Yes you may Miss Pierce, but please call me Samantha." She said and Katherine nodded at her with a smile on her face. "I agree but you must call me Katherine." She said and Samantha nodded, and motioned for her to continue. "Well then Katherine, what is your question?" She asked and Katherine bit her lip. "What is your passion? You mentioned that your brother's is to be a doctor. Everyone has a passion, so what is yours?" Katherine said and Samantha looked at her.

"Can you keep a secret?" Samantha asked and Katherine smiled and nodded, and this time it was Katherine who motioned for the other girl to continue. "Of course." She said and Samantha smiled at her, and Katherine would never admit it but she felt butterflies erupt inside of her stomach knowing she was the cause of that smile. "Well, I have always loved literature. Damon brings me back novels from all over the States when he comes home to visit. I want to write something like that. I want to create something that people will love, that they will not be able to put down. I want to create something that draws people in, that makes their heart pound with excitement. If I had a passion it would be writing." She said and Katherine nodded in acceptance.

"That is one of the best passions to have, but if you want me to keep your passion a secret, is your father not approving of this?" She asked and Samantha shook her head. "No, my father is very accepting of this. He is glad I do not want to simply become some man's wife and have children. He loves the idea of me writing. He bought me a typewriter and a desk for my room even. My brothers are very accepting as well, and so was my mother. It is just the fact that female authors are not very accepted as of now." She said and Katherine nodded in understanding.

"If you are a writer, does that mean you have stories written?" Katherine asked and Samantha laughed but she also nodded. "Yes, I do. They are nothing much, just short stories and fairy tales, but I do have a dozen or so written and put away in my desk. Would you like to read them sometime?" Samantha asked and Katherine smiled brightly at her.

"I would be honored."


	3. The Return of an Annoying Older Brother

Holy crap you guys, this is by fat the most liked story I have ever written. Thanks guys :), I would proclaim my love for each and every one of my fans, but I don't want to bore you so here's that disclaimer crap.

Disclaimer – I do not own The Vampire Diaries or anything associated with it except a copy of Damon's ring which I bought off of Amazon.

Warnings – This takes place in the 1800's, Stefan and Damon's sister is gay, and I'm going to change a lot of sh*t. Just thought you would like to know.

* * *

"Samantha, can I ask you some questions?" Katherine asked as Samantha lied on her bed, reading a book. "Sure, go ahead." She said, not looking up from the book. "What is your favorite color? Katherine asked and Katherine could see Samantha smile slightly from behind the book. "Red, what is yours?" She asked and Katherine looked at her with surprise written on her face.

She honestly had not expected Samantha to ask a question back.

"I would say dark purple. What is your favorite food?" Katherine asked and Samantha's smile got wider. She knew how much this was annoying Katherine. "Stefan's spaghetti and meatballs, do you have a favorite food?" She asked and Katherine glared at her through the book. "Yes, it is called kebapche. It is a Bulgarian dish. What is your favorite animal?" She asked, growing more and more annoyed by the minute. "I am rather fond of horses. Do you have a favorite animal?" Samantha said in a bored tone, and Katherine finally snapped.

"Give me the book." She said, and Samantha's grin grew wider and she tried not to laugh as the book was ripped out of her hands. "Samantha, it is not funny." Katherine said and Samantha raised an eyebrow. "You have to admit it was kind of funny." She said and Katherine rolled her eyes. "I am serious, we know nothing of each other and we have been friends for a month." She said and Samantha sighed and sat up.

"Okay, I will be serious. My favorite color is honestly red, Stefan makes the best spaghetti and meatballs I have ever tastes, and I own three horses myself." She said, and Katherine stopped scowling and looked at her. "You can ask me a question now." She said, and Samantha looked at her. "How old are you?" She asked, and Katherine laughed. "That is your question? Out of everything you could ask it is that? Well, I am twenty years old." She said and Samantha nodded. "I thought you were around that age group. So what is kebapche?" Samantha asked, looking at Katherine.

"It is a Bulgarian dish as I said earlier, and it is grilled meatballs that look like sausage links. It is actually very simple to make. It is my favorite meal from my home country." She said and Samantha smiled as she lied down and put her head in Katherine's lap. "So, what was Bulgaria like?" Samantha asked as Katherine started running her fingers through Samantha's hair.

Within thirty minutes of Katherine speaking of her home country Samantha had fallen asleep to the sound of Katherine's voice and the fingers running through her hair. Katherine moved them to where she was cuddled into Samantha's side, and she listened to the girl's heartbeat.

She couldn't be falling in love with Samantha, but deep down she knew that she was.

**Two Hours Later**

Katherine sat up suddenly, effectively waking up Samantha, and she rolled over to notice Katherine was looking at her window with confusion written on her face. "What is it?" Samantha mumbled sleepily, looking at the older woman. Katherine stood up and looked out of the window to see Annabelle and a man who she did not know laughing. "Samantha, who is that man?" She asked, looking at the girl on the bed. Samantha just shrugged and sat up.

"What does he look like?" She asked and Katherine looked out again. "If I am being honest he looks a lot like you except he is taller and paler." She said and Samantha looked at her in confusion and stood up. She looked out the window and her eyes widened as a huge smile appeared on her face and she ran out of the room.

Katherine hurriedly followed Samantha out of the room and walked down the steps and out of the house to see Samantha crush the man in a hug. "Damon you are back!" She squealed excitedly and the man laughed and hugged her back. Katherine raised an eyebrow at the smiling man.

So this was Damon?

Katherine would admit that while he was handsome, Damon was simply not her type. She immediately was given a vibe of him being a prankster and a cocky individual, and she honestly preferred Samantha's sweet and shy personality.

"I missed you too Samantha." Damon said and then he laughed as his sister punched his shoulder. "Why did you not write to me and tell me you were coming home?" She said and he smiled widely at her. "And miss the shocked look on your face? I would never." He sad and she looked ready to hit him again but she pulled him into another hug.

"You are the biggest jerk in the world." She mumbled and he laughed and kissed her head. "Come on, I must bring my bags inside before Father yells at us. We have a lot to speak about." He said and Samantha blushed as she started muttering about idiotic brothers. "Father is not in today, he and George Lockwood decided to have a discussion at the city hall and you know how he is when he is at the city hall. He will not be back until nightfall." Stefan said as he stepped onto the porch and hugged Damon. "Well then, if it the three of us, why are we standing here and not going inside to talk about the most irrelevant things?" Damon said as he gave Stefan a bone-crushing hug. Samantha looked at Katherine and then back at Damon, obviously torn. "Damon, do you mind if Katherine joins us?" She asked, and he looked at her and then at Katherine, noticing the woman for the first time.

"Why of course not! You must be the woman my sister has told me so much about. She was correct on many things, you are exceptionally beautiful." He said as he kissed her hand in greeting, and Katherine laughed while Samantha blushed and glared at Damon as if he had just told her deepest, darkest secret. Damon just gave them a goofy smile and picked up his bag and walked inside, leaving the three who were acquainted with each other on the porch as Samantha sighed and took Katherine's hand, and she pulled her inside as Stefan smiled from behind them.

You would have to be blind to not see the fact that they both felt something for each other.


	4. The Truth

Guys, it's the moment of truth. Samantha finds out about vampires in this chapter. She was actually supposed to find out last chapter but then a wild Damon came in and ruined my plans for Samantha and Katherine.

Disclaimer – I do not own The Vampire Diaries or anything associated with it except a copy of Damon's ring that I bought off of Amazon.

Warnings – This takes place in the 1800's, Stefan and Damon's sister is gay, and I'm going to change a lot of sh*t in this. Just thought you would like to know.

This chapter is shorter than the others, but I ended it where I thought would be evil to leave it. I swear I have a seat saved by Satan for this.

* * *

"So, did you know that Stefan was having intercourse with your friend last night?" Samantha said as she and Katherine walked to Samantha's section of the garden. Katherine looked over at Samantha in surprise and shock. "Pearl?" She asked, looking at the taller girl. She knew that Pearl was head over heels in love with Jonathan Gilbert, but it would not surprise her if her best friend was with Stefan or Damon while waiting for Jonathan.

"No, the younger one, is her name Annabelle? I believe it was her." Samantha said and Katherine looked at her. "Are you being serious?" She asked, and Samantha nodded as they sat down on the stone bench. "I am being extremely serious. I watched Annabelle sneak out of his room myself." She said and Katherine nodded, already forming a plan inside her head.

The next day Katherine went inside of Pearl's Apothecary to see Annabelle sitting behind the counter reading a book. "What do you think you are trying to do? You use Stefan as a pet for your own pleasure." Katherine said as she walked over to Annabelle. The younger girl who was sitting behind the counter just rolled her eyes and did not look up from the book. "I was simply talking to Mister Salvatore. I am not falling in love with him or planning on using a Salvatore as a snack…. Unlike someone I know." She said, and she almost smirked at the way Katherine glared at her.

"Let me tell you this right now. I am not using Samantha as a snack. I have not tried to drink her blood from the moment I met her. As for falling in love with her? That is none of your business, so even if I am stay out of it." She spat out, and this time Annabelle did smirk as she looked up from the book.

"And what will you do if she finds out Katherine? How will you explain that you are the type of monster that her father hunts? How will you tell her that you will not hurt her when she knows that you survive off of blood? It would be a pity if she found out, would it not Katherine?" She said and in the next moment Annabelle was thrown up against the wall, a red-eyed Katherine holding her forearm against her neck.

"You will not tell her." She said viciously, and Annabelle's eyes flicked over to the door and she look at Katherine with surprise written on her voice. "I do not have too." She said and Katherine had a horrible feeling in her stomach as she turned around, eyes still red, to see Samantha standing there with shock and fear written all over her face.

Katherine's eyes immediately turned brown again and the veins and fangs disappeared as Samantha looked at her with, the shock now replaced by hurt. "Samantha, let me explain….." She said desperately as she put Annabelle down, but when she looked back over Samantha as already gone.

Katherine glared at Annabelle and the girl almost shrunk under her gaze, but stood her ground. "This is not over Annabelle." She said, and then she left the vampire in the Apothecary as she chased after Samantha.

She had just hoped she was not too late.

**One Week Later**

"Samantha, what is wrong? You have been acting weird all week. You have not picked up a book, you have barely eaten any meals, and you have not spoken to Katherine at all. You barely even look at her." Damon said as he walked into her room without knocking.

She looked up at him from her bed and layed her head back down against the pillow. "Go away Damon, I do not wish to speak with anyone right now." She said, and he sighed as he closed her door. "You know." He said bluntly, and she looked up at him. "What is it you believe I know Damon?" She asked and he looked at her. He sat down on the bed next to her and took off his shoes, and then he lied down by her.

"Samantha, I am not stupid. I saw things while I was away, things that are not explainable. I talked to Father when I got home and he told me some things. Did you hear our conversation? Or did you find out on your own?" He asked and she sighed, looking at her older brother. "I do not know what I saw, but she definitely was not human. In that split second in time I feared her, in that moment I wanted to run and stay away from her, so I did." She said and he pulled her into a hug.

"Katherine?" He whispered, and she nodded into his chest. "You love her." He said simply, and again she nodded. "I do. No matter how much I fear she will hurt me, I still love her. I still want her in ways I have never wanted anyone before. I want to hug her at the most opportune times, I want to hold her hand underneath out dinner table, and I want to kiss her goodnight each and every night. But for the most obvious of reasons, I cannot just forget what I saw." She said and he nodded.

"Hey, it will be okay. I believe you should talk to her. Father gave me this when he told me; he said it would keep me safe when it came to them. I want you to have it when you speak with her." He said, taking a white flower out of his pocket and he put it in her hand. "I will go find her, and have her come speak with you. Be honest with her, I am sure she will understand." Damon said as he stood up and put on his shoes again.

"Damon, what Katherine is… Another murdered Mother, didn't they?" Samantha said, sitting up and looking at him. He just smiled sadly and nodded. "Yes, another murdered Mother. Do not tell Father that Katherine is one, he will murder her in front of the entire town." He said and she nodded. She was not going to tell her father even if her life depended on it, and with her current situation, it might.

"Samantha?" She heard someone say, and she looked up to see Katherine standing in her doorway.


	5. Questions & Answers

I hope this makes up for the cliffhanger. It might seem a little rushed but this is only going to be about ten chapters long so that's why.

Disclaimer – I do not own The Vampire Diaries or anything associated with it except a copy of Damon's ring that I bought off of Amazon.

Warnings – This takes place in the 1800's, Stefan and Damon's sister is gay, and I'm going to change a lot of shit in this. Just thought you would like to know.

* * *

Samantha sat up quickly as she looked at Katherine. Seeing her now, without the blood-filled eyes and the fangs, she wondered why she was ever scared of her. But wondering why she was scared brought back the memories of the sight of Katherine, about to kill Annabelle, and she felt her heart quicken up.

"Samantha, please do not be afraid of me." Katherine said, moving forward to her. Samantha moved back on her bed and in a matter of seconds Katherine was sitting by her, holding her hand. "I promise I will not hurt you. In fact hurting you is the very last thing I want to do. I know you have questions, and I know you are scared, but please do not be scared. I will tell you anything you wish, but please give me a chance to explain." She said and Samantha looked at her, obviously torn.

"What….. What are you?" She asked, looking down at their connected hands. "I am a vampire." Katherine said, and Samantha nodded. "That is what I believed. Father has a book on myths and legends, and he let me read it once. It spoke of these demons, or vampires, it said they were undead who fed off of human blood. Is that what you are?" Samantha asked and Katherine nodded sadly. "Yes, I am." She said and Samantha shifted slightly.

"How did you become a vampire?" She asked, looking at Katherine. "A man named Niklaus wanted to use my blood for a ritual, but this ritual would have ended in my death. When I was running from him, I met a vampire named Trevor and he offered to help me. His friend who was also a vampire, her name was Rose, and I tricked her into giving me her blood, and I then hung myself. You must drink the blood of a vampire and then die in order to become a vampire. After you wake up, you must drink human blood in order to complete the transition." She said and Samantha looked horrified at the thought.

"Someone tried to murder you?" She whispered, looking at Katherine. Katherine laughed slightly, and looked at Samantha with humor written on her face. "Out of everything that I just told you, that is what you wanted to know next?" She asked and Samantha nodded. "I do not want you to be hurt. Is he still alive?" She asked, and Katherine smiled softly at her. "He is, but he has no idea I am alive so do not worry about me." She said and Samantha nodded, looking down. "How do you walk in sunlight? The book Father has said they cannot walk in sunlight." She said and Katherine held up her left hand to show a ring with a blue stone on her middle finger.

"This ring was enchanted by a witch to allow me to walk in sunlight. Annabelle, Pearl, and I all have one. I have a few of them put away in my bag incase I ever turn someone or I lose mine. Those who have them believe it will not work on another vampire, but they do in fact work on another." She said and Samantha nodded. "So witches are real too?" She asked and Katherine nodded.

"As are werewolves, I am positive there are other beings out there but those are the three I know of." She said, and Samantha nodded. She practically knew everything she had wanted to know, but one thing was still on her mind.

"Do you drink human blood?" Samantha asked, and Katherine nodded. "I do, but I stop myself before I murder the human." She said and Samantha looked at her. "I am scared; I cannot lie to you Katherine. The idea of you frightens me now. I do not know whether or not you can stop yourself from drinking my blood, or if you will drink Stefan's or Damon's. I cannot lose them Katherine, but I cannot lose you either." She said and Katherine looked at her with a heartbroken expression.

She straddled Samantha's waist and cupped her face in her hands, and pulled her face up to look Samantha in her eyes. "Listen to me Samantha, because I am only saying this once. I will never hurt you. Yes, I will admit your blood has called to me while we have been alone, and when you fell and scraped your knee, I did want to drink your blood. But I did not; I did not try and harm you. I love you too much to harm you." She said, whispering the last part.

Samantha's eyes widened as her hands moved up to cup Katherine's, and she sat up straighter, looking at the vampire. "You love me?" She whispered, and Katherine smiled softly and nodded.

"I do, I am completely and unconditionally in love with you. I do not know how I fell in love with you, or even why, but I did. I have never felt this way about anyone, and quite frankly it frightens me. I did not know how to love someone, but for some reason I know that I definitely love you. For the past few centuries I have never felt anything for anyone except for hatred or disgust, but then you came along and now I find myself wishing I was human, so we could grow old together and have our happily ever after. I love you so much that it takes everything in me to not grab you and kiss you every single time I see you." She said and she stroked Samantha's cheek.

Samantha looked up into Katherine's eyes and saw nothing that led her to believe the girl on top of her was lying. She smiled up at Katherine softly and moved her hand to Katherine's neck, and pulled her down slightly. Katherine let herself be pulled down, but right before their lips touched, she pulled away lightly, and she felt her heart clench at the sight of Samantha's hurt expression. "I want to kiss you so much, believe me it is taking every fiber of my being to not kiss you right now. But I need to hear you say it back, please." She whispered, and Samantha grinned up at her and moved her hands to Katherine's waist and squeezed it.

"I love you Katherine, I love you so much I cannot stand it most of the time. It hurts to look at you because I thought you would never be mine." She said, and Katherine smiled at her. "Trust me, I am yours." She whispered, and then Katherine pressed her lips against Samantha's.

Samantha had never kissed anyone before, sure she had thought about kissing a few of the town girls, but she had never kissed any of them. She had always wanted her first kiss to be special, and in that moment that Katherine was kissing her, she knew she would never forget it.

Katherine moved her lips against Samantha's softly, and Samantha felt her heart pick up and she moved her hands from Katherine's waist up to her neck. Samantha felt Katherine nip at her lower lip and it sent a shock-wave up her spine, making her whimper into the kiss. Katherine giggled at this, and she moved her hands down Samantha's side and unbuttoned the top three buttons of her silky blue button-down shirt. Her mouth moved down to Samantha's neck and kissed her pulse point before sucking on the skin lightly.

Samantha moaned and pulled Katherine away to look into her eyes, and Katherine smiled softly at her. "Too much?" She whispered and Samantha nodded. "I have…. I do not…. I have never done this before." She said, whispering the last part, and Katherine rested her forehead on Samantha's. "I know, and I will not push you until you are ready. But that does not mean I will not tease you relentlessly until you are. In fact I promise that I will." She whispered seductively and Samantha gulped at the sight of Katherine's wicked smile.

She knew Katherine would keep that promise.

* * *

Author's Note - Was the kiss good? I've never kissed anyone so I wouldn't know exactly what the fuck happens when you do. I hope it didn't suck, but if it did I'm sorry.

Spoilers - Someone is being introduced next chapter and they'll turn everything around for Sammie


	6. Emily

Disclaimer – I do not own The Vampire Diaries or anything associated with it except a copy of Damon's ring that I bought off of Amazon.

Warnings – This takes place in the 1800's, Stefan and Damon's sister is gay, and I'm going to change a lot of shit in this. Just thought you would like to know.

Author's Note – A lot of shit is about to go down soon, and Samantha is right in the middle of it.

* * *

A woman walked through the driveway of Giuseppe Salvatore's mansion and stepped onto the porch. It had been a while since she had been here, in fact she could say the exact date she had left this house, but that was not important.

She needed Katherine.

She walked over to the door and knocked on the door loudly three times, and she heard footsteps coming over to the door. When the door opened she saw a young man of about seventeen or eighteen with medium length blonde hair, and she smiled at him. "Hello sir, is Katherine Pierce here?" She asked nicely, and he nodded. "Yes, may I ask who is asking?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes, my name is Emily Bennett. Can you take me too her?" Emily asked, and he nodded. He motioned for her to walk in and he led her up the steps.

"My older sister's middle name is Emily." He said aimlessly, as if he was simply making small talk. He led her to a room and he knocked on the door. "Miss Katherine?" He called out, and he heard the comforters move. Soft footsteps moved to the door and it opened to show Katherine standing there, wearing a pair of cotton pants and a white undershirt that men usually wore to sleep in.

"Emily? What brings you here?" She asked sleepily, looking at her hand-maiden. "I need to speak with you, can we talk somewhere alone?" Emily asked, and Katherine looked back into the room for a second, and then nodded. "Sure, come on in." She said and she looked at Stefan. "Thank you for bringing her to me." She said and he nodded curtly. "Just come find me and I will escort her home if you wish." He said, looking at Emily. She smiled and looked at him. "I will find you after we are finished." She said and he nodded, and then walked away.

Katherine let Emily into the room and Emily looked at the bed, and saw a girl lying on it, reading a book. She had on an almost exact copy of Katherine's outfit, except her shirt was dark red. Emily automatically knew Katherine was wearing this girl's clothes, she just wondered why she looked so familiar.

"Katherine, I said alone." She said, and she saw the girl smile softly behind the book and Katherine lied down next to her. "Emily, she knows, and I mean she knows everything. So what is it you need?" She asked, and Emily sat down at the desk. "Okay then, Annabelle is involved with a human man named Damon Salvatore." Emily said, and the girl looked up in surprise. "No, she is involved with Stefan." She said, and Emily looked at her. "Is that the man who escorted me here?" Emily asked and she nodded. "Yes, he is my younger brother. Damon is my older brother, and I know that he is not involved with Miss Annabelle." The girl said, and Emily looked at her in shock.

"You are Samantha Salvatore?" She asked, and the girl nodded. "Yes, I am. May I ask why?" She asked, looking at Emily. "Emily, what is it? Do you know Saman... Oh my god." Katherine said, looking between them.

"What is it?" Samantha said as she grabbed Katherine's hand softly. She looked at the vampire and squeezed her hand, and Katherine looked up at Samantha, and then back at Emily. "Emily, maybe you should go?" She said, looking at her friend. Both Samantha and Emily could tell that it was not a suggestion. "I…. Yes that would probably be best." She said quickly as she stood up.

"Katherine, what is going on?" Samantha said, looking at Katherine. Katherine looked up at her, and when she looked into Samantha's eyes, she knew she could not lie to her so she did the only other thing she could; she got up and walked out.

Samantha looked confused for a second but then followed them out of her room. She walked down the steps quickly to see her father, Damon, Katherine, and Emily standing there, both Emily and Giuseppe looking surprised at the sight of the other.

"What is going on? Is there something I do not know?" She said, and everyone turned to her. Giuseppe opened his mouth to speak, but Katherine moved over and took Samantha's hand and squeezed it softly. "She deserves too know Emily. I have no say in what Mister Salvatore says, but as your friend I suggest telling Samantha the truth." She said and Samantha looked at Damon, who shrugged.

"Father and I were exiting his study when Miss Emily and Miss Katherine walked down the steps and Miss Emily and Father started staring at each other. I am just as confused as you are." He said and she looked at Giuseppe, who was now noticeably thinking about something. "Father, what is it?" She said, and he looked at Emily, who nodded.

"Samantha, you know that Mary was not your biological mother, correct?" He asked, and Samantha nodded. "Yes, but I do not see what that has to do…." She said, trailing off as she thought of everything.

She knew her mother had darker skin than her father, and because of that Samantha had to stay with her father instead of leaving with her mother. That much she had figured out on her own. She remembered telling Katherine of her true parentage, and Katherine had thought for a moment after Emily had correctly guessed Samantha's name and was surprised by the sight of her.

Her middle name could not be Emily for any reason other than one; her father named her after her mother.

"You… You are my biological mother?" Samantha whispered, looking at Emily. The woman nodded and Damon looked at his father in shock. "You cheated on Mother?" He exclaimed angrily. He was not very mad at his father; if he had not cheated Damon would not have his sister. But he knew Samantha was too nice to give Giuseppe any form of verbal lashing, and since Giuseppe deserved it Damon figured he might as well do it himself.

Samantha however, did not hear what her father had said next, because after looking into Emily's eyes and realizing they were the exact shade as her own, she had passed out.

* * *

Author's Note – I bet I shocked the hell out of you guys. I know it's an overused idea, but I don't give a fuck. It's my story, I'll do whatever the fuck I wanna do. But for reals guys, only four chapters until it's over :)

Yes I know I am a horrible person, but whatevs


	7. Salvatore's Creek

Disclaimer – I do not own The Vampire Diaries or anything associated with it except a copy of Damon's ring which I bought off of Amazon.

Warnings – This takes place in the 1800's, Stefan and Damon's sister is gay, and I'm going to change a lot of sh*t. Just thought you would like to know.

GUYS I UPDATED! Seriously though, my laptop had a virus that erased everything and it had all of my stories on it. I had to start this and the last five chapters over again, and I'm currently on chapter 11, which is when something really big happens... and I will tell the first person to get this question right without looking back on the story:

What are the age differences between Damon, Samantha, and Stefan?

To the person who asked exactly what Samantha is supernaturally because of Emily being her mom, it is answered in this chapter.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"Samantha, I have decided we will not spend the day hoarded in your room." Katherine said, looking at the girl who was lying on her bed.

It was true; they had spent the past two weeks in the room. Ever since Samantha had found out about Emily Bennett being her mother Samantha had stayed in her room. She had not talked to her father, her 'mother', or her brothers.

The only person she had spoken too was Katherine... and Annabelle when she came to apologize. But other than that she had not spoken to anyone.

"But I do not wish to speak with any of them. How am I supposed to respond to something of those proportions?" Samantha said from her bed, looking at Katherine as she climbed on the bed and straddled her waist. Samantha grabbed Katherine's hips and helped her get situated comfortably on her lap, and then she started stroking Katherine's cheek softly.

"I do not like seeing you like this Sammie, it is not very fitting of you. You are happy, and lovable, and adorably cute when it comes to me, not closed off and distanced from everyone you care about. Have I enjoyed spending two weeks with you locked you in your room with nothing to do but spend time together, yes I have loved every second of it. But I want you to have a life, to have a family that you wish to spend time with." Katherine said, and Samantha smiled softly at her and sat up a little straighter.

"But what if I do not want a life? What if I want to be with you? To spend eternity with you? What if I wanted to be like you Katherine? Every day I get older and you stay the same, just as beautiful as the last day if not more. I love you, and I want to be with you forever." Samantha said, looking at Katherine.

Katherine felt tears well up in her eyes. Samantha was innocent, and pure, and every good thing Katherine now wished she could be but she was willing to become a monster for Katherine, she was willing to give that all up for her and it shocked Katherine.

But it also made Katherine want to kiss the living daylights out of Samantha.

"Do you really?" She whispered, and Samantha nodded. "People may think you are a monster but they do not know you as I do. They believe monsters cannot love, but with every kiss you give me I feel more loved that I have ever felt before. If being a monster is the price I have to pay to be with you than I will happily pay it." She said, moving to kiss Katherine

After letting her lips linger on Katherine's for a long moment she pulled away and looked up at the vampire. "Where did you want to go today Love?" She asked in defeat, and Katherine squealed as she jumped up. "I discovered a body of water in the woods as I was walking some nights ago." She said and Samantha nodded. "Yes, that is what everyone has deemed 'Salvatore Creek' as Damon and I found it." She said, and Katherine squealed again.

"Okay, get up so we can go." Katherine said and Samantha sighed dramatically but sat up and smiled at Katherine. "I suppose you have something planned for when we arrive?" She asked, and Katherine nodded. "Yes, just put on a shirt and we can go... Well, if you insist on not putting on a shirt I have no objections." Katherine said, eyeing Samantha's upper body and Samantha blushed and started mumbling about 'evil vampires'. She had on only a brassiere, something of which was recently invented. It let Katherine see that Samantha was built muscularly and had what the men called abs, which only impressed Katherine.

In all honesty Katherine was having a hard time controlling herself.

Samantha grabbed her discarded shirt, which was dark green, and pulled it on. Katherine looked over and saw that she was blushing, and she grinned. If Samantha reacted that much too the teasing, she couldn't wait until she saw her reaction at the lake.

Ten minutes and a long walk later, Katherine had quickly led Samantha down to the creek, which had a red blanket lying next to it, with a wooden basket sitting on top of it. "What exactly did you plan Love?" Samantha said, letting Katherine pull her by her hand down to the blanket. She watched as Katherine sat down and then she patted the ground next to her, and Samantha sighed and sat down by her.

"I wanted to take you away from everyone and everything going on. I know it must be hard dealing with everything, so I with a little help from Stefan and Damon, I have taken you away from it." She said, and Samantha gave her an adorable grin that made Katherine want to kiss her. She pulled the basket over to them and opened it up, and carefully took out three items; a plate of spaghetti, a thermos of lemonade, and a box of brownies.

Samantha laughed and rolled her eyes affectionately. "I see how Stefan helped... But what of Damon? How does he play into this?" She asked, and Katherine smirked. "He brought everything here of course. You did not expect a proper lady like myself to do this correct?" She asked, and Samantha laughed again. "Of course not Beautiful. I was simply wondering what he had did." She said.

As they ate they talked about small stuff, Samantha's new stories and Damon's next leave for war, and soon the plate of spaghetti and the thermos of lemonage were empty and Katherine was leaning against Samantha as the human girl fed her bits of the brownies.

"So... I know you have some questions that you do not want to ask your father or Emily, and I completely understand why you do not wish to speak with them, which is why I will answer any questions you have as I will not lie to you." She said, and Samantha sighed. "I am not even angry about the affair, pr about Miss Emily arriving to Mystic Falls. I am just worried about what you have told me about her. If she is a witch, what exactly am I?" She asked, and Katherine leaned back closer and felt Samantha's arm tighten on her waist.

"You are a half-witch, meaning that if you reach a certain age you will become a witch and be able to use your magic completely, but until then you are still human." Katherine said and Samantha nodded, and then looked down at her. She started running her fingers through Katherine's hair. "Will this affect anything if I ever change into a vampire?" She asked, and Katherine shook her head. "No, not unless you have reached the age in which you become a full witch. It would need to be done while you're still human." She said and Samantha looked out at the creek.

"When will I complete the change?" She asked, moving Katherine to where she was straddling her lap. "I want to complete the change, and I think it should be done soon so I will not be affected by this magic Emily has given me." She said, and Katherine nodded.

"I was thinking that as well, but I want you to know that no matter how much I want this, you do not need to change for me. I love you so much, but if you want a normal human life who am I to take that away from you?" Katherine said, and Samantha put her chin on Katherine's shoulder.

"But Katherine, that is the thing. I do not want a normal human life unless it involves the two of us growing old together. Seeings as that will never happen, it is only fair that I get my second wish." She said simply, and Katherine looked at her.

"And exactly what is your wish Miss Salvatore?" She asked, and Samantha smiled at her. "To be yours forever." She said, and Katherine smiled brightly at her.

"I love you." She said, moving around to straddle Samantha's lap.

"I love you too." Samantha answered without a pause, and Katherine ran her fingers through the dark hair she loved so much.

"You know, I actually brought you out here to go swimming." She said absent-mindedly. Samantha blushed and looked at her. "But we did not bring swimming attire." She said, and Katherine smirked. "That was the point Love... Is it such a crime to wish to see my lover naked?" She asked, and Samantha looked down at Katherine's body and her blush deepened.

"N-no, it is not a crime... not at all. W-would I... I mean would I get to see you too?" She said, blushing even more. Katherine grinned and grabbed Samantha's hands and moved them down to her corset that kept her dress on. "Go ahead, do whatever you want." She said, and she saw that Samantha's breath had caught in her throat.

She watched as Samantha started to pull at the strings gently, as if this was still in shock that this was happening. Soon enough the strings were completely untied, and all Samantha would have to do is pull down slightly and she'd expose Katherine's chest. She looked up at Katherine, who only smirked and moved Samantha's hand up to pull it off.

"Go ahead. You can do whatever you want right now." She whispered seductively, and Samantha had to bite back a moan. Samantha slowly started to pull down the article of clothing that was keeping her from Katherine's chest, and she finally pulled it down the last two inches or so.

She could not help but let her jaw drop at the sight.

Katherine chuckled and looked at Samantha as her hands went to her shirt buttons, and she looked at Samantha. "May I?" She asked, and Samantha nodded instantly.

Katherine smirked and moved to unbutton the shirt, but she knew that Samantha would let her do this for the simple fact that Katherine had let her do the same, so she stopped and looked at Samantha. "If you are not ready for this, you can just say so my love. I do not have to see you as well." She said, and Samantha sat up straighter and kissed Katherine. She moved her hand up to her shirt and unbuttoned the first three buttons so Katherine would take the hint. She smiled into the kiss as she felt Katherine slowly unbutton her shirt, and she smiled more as she felt Katherine start to pull her shirt off.

Maybe Katherine was wrong, and Samantha didn't get embarrassed as easily as she thought?

* * *

Author's Note: I don't really know about 1860's women's clothing and I really don't feel like looking it up right now, so sorry if I was wrong.

Guys, I think that the fans are a big part of any story, so I have a question I want you guys to answer in the reviews. If you do I will shower you with virtually hogs and more updates.

Out of the main characters on The Vampire Diaries, who would you like to see Samantha be with in the sequel if she does not end up with Katherine?

A.) Caroline

B.) Jenna

C.) Rebekah

D.) Elena


End file.
